There Was Another (Hermione and Annabeth)
by Katniss James Jackson
Summary: Hermione has had a dream involving greek gods. Is it a sign?
Hi, This Is a fan fiction I made with my cousin while on a trip. It might not be the best as we are 12 and we made it in 2 days but i hope you enjoy.

 **The Sisters**

Hermione's POV:

 _I am running, Through the columns of a great big palace, as white as the clouds. Suddenly I hear a womans voice. "I want to tell her she is my daughter, She has made me so proud." I started walking towards the voice. The closer I got to the voice the sooner I heard the other voices. They are all shouting. I recognise the language , Greek. Luckily I went to Greece with my parents. I learned Greek easily, to my surprise. I see the chamber. They are seated on huge thrones. They are the size of Giants. Bigger than Grubb. They look like they are wearing greek attire. The finest clothes I have ever seen. I enter the chamber."Who Are You ?!" I shout. They all turn suddenly. The Biggest one who seems to be the leader shouts,"HERMES DON'T LET HER IN HERE!". I see a man moving towards me. He reaches out his giant hand. He is about to grab me. I fumble looking for my wand. I cant find it. In a last effort of survival I shout,"STUPEFY!"_

I wake up in sweat and tears. I heard them say something about Hermes. I grab my wand and apparate to the hogwarts library. I rush to Madam Irma Pince. "Madam, I need everything on greek mythology you have. Please" I demand. She smiles with joy and says"You always were my favorite." Then with a flick of her wand, piles of books appear on her dark wooden desk. I thank her and stuff the dusty old books into my purse. I apparate back to my beautiful blue home. _Im not going to tell Ron about this. It will just get him stressed out._ I start reading. I always enjoyed learning. But I can't enjoy now. They saw me. They might be real. I saw Athena. She was the voice. But as soon as I flip the page. I fall into a dreamless sleep.

Annabeth's POV:

 _I am standing in Olympus. I walk through the columns and reach the throne room. On the throne of silver I see my mother, Athena. "You want to speak to me mother?", I ask. "Annabeth I have hidden something from you. You have a twin." I am shocked. I shout,"How could you hide that from me?!". "She was raised in London by your aunt and uncle. We didn't tell her she was a demi-god. We sent her to a wizard school with her believing she needed a wand for magic. But you and her can perform magic without any tools. I need you to bring her back. She is in danger, from something I can't tell you about. I need you Annabeth, I need you ." , Mother told me.I start to complain"But -"_

I wake up. In my lap I see a piece of parchment, with an address on it. Below it it says,"Please Daughter". I whistle as loud as possible. Through the window of the cabin comes a pegasus, BlackJack. I shove the address in his face and head off. My twin is waiting in London.

Hermione's POV:

Someone is shaking me. "Wake up. Wake Up. Wake Up". I jump out of my chair and shout "Incarcerous". The invisible ropes bind the attacker in mid air. She has stormy grey eyes with silky blonde hair. "Who are you?" I question her. "I mean no harm **twin** **sister."** I unbind her and scream "SISTER, I HAVE NO SISTER." My attacker says she is Annabeth daughter of Athena and that she is here to protect me from an unspeakable danger. I ask her,"What is this danger" "Athena herself was scared to talk about it." She explains."I bet you are just one of those weirdos., Expelli—-"

We are back in the palace. I ask Annabeth where we are. She replies with a smile,"Welcome To Olympus".

 **Bonding**

Annabeths POV:

We walk through Olympus. My sister seems like a nice person. But looks can be deceiving ; I from all people should know,I'm a demigod. We reach my mothers throne. "Mother", We both say. "Daughters I am so glad you are reunited. I am so sorry I had to keep this from you. I feel terrible. Now go enjoy yourself and make up for the time lost" Before we can bow and give our thanks we are back into my sisters home. Where we left off.

Hermione hugs me and says,"Im sorry I doubted you sister, But how are we the children of a god?" I reply,"Basically Gods go around and have kids with random mortals. Then the child is called a demigod. When mother went to england she met a guy and poof here we are." "The Gods sound like nice people" She giggles. We burst out laughing but then realize that they are probably listening and we are about to be zapped to bits. "Sorry about that gods. Please don't kill us." I exclaim. We both burst out laughing again.

Hermiones POV:

We both head out for coffee. I learn that she has a boyfriend named Percy and that he and her have been through a lot together. Like killing evil gods. I tell her about our story at hogwarts. The trolls in the dungeon, the chamber of secrets, Sirius Black, The Triwizard Tournament, Breaking into the ministry, Dumbledores death, And the Battle of Hogwarts. We understand each other. We have experienced similar dangers and felt the same fear. "I wrote books about our Adventures. I used a fake name though. ." I tell her "Percy did the same thing! He used a fake name too. Rick Riordan." I tell her what I had to do to our aunt and uncle before the battle of hogwarts. She screamed at me "HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO SELFISH. YOU WIPED THEIR TOOK AWAY THEIR LIFE." We are on the beach. Annabeth starts running away but lightning hits the ground between us. We rush there. On the ground in greek it says "Athena Lied". Suddenly a giant wave crashes into the beach. In the sand it is written"There was another" Before we react the ground splits in front of us. In bones it is written "And she is evil."

 **Big Reveals**

Annabeth POV:

Again. Again. I thought there were no secrets left. But when it comes to gods there always are. Hermione grabs my hand and i feel a tingling sensation in my stomach and we are suddenly in Olympus. "You need to teach me that" I tell her. We are too angry to laugh. We rush to Athena's Throne. I shout,"AGAIN, MOTHER HOW COULD YOU DO THIS". Athena explains," I was disappointed, I didn't want to tell you about her." Hermione asks her," Just tell us she isn't evil.". The room goes silent. Hermione repeats her demand. The room is still silent. Hermione Sobs. Mother speaks," I met a man in London. He was an orphan. I thought he was a kind person. I was wrong. He was evil."

Mother continues,"He had killed many people. He was a god. He was exiled from Olympus when he poisened Zeus's lost his immortality as a punishment. His name was Tom Riddle. Hermione you know him as Voldemort. The god of Evil.

 **Weakness**

Annabeth POV:

Hermione bursts into tears. I try to comfort her. I ask,"Wasn't Voldemort the guy who tried to kill you." Through tears she replies,"Not me and Ron just Harry. But if he has a daughter with the wi-wi-wisdom of Athena and the power of Voldemort she is unstoppable." I shout at mother,"Is this the evil you wouldn't speak of because you were as scared of her as you were afraid of Gaea." "You dare question me. You have not met her. You have not seen what she can do. Zeus fears her. The whole world does. She can do anything you can dream up. And she is after her sisters. I need to protect you." Shouts Athena. Hermione has met Voldemort, from what she has said he will kill and harm to get what he needs. And I have met Athena. She can do anything using her intelligence and wisdom. A Person like that has to be controlled otherwise the world might come to an end. "There has to be some weakness we can exploit." I say with hope. "Well There is one trait she didn't get from me. Immortality"

 **Wandless**

Hermiones POV:

We can do this. We have killed voldemort, how bad could she be?. We thank mother and walk to the Olympus Armory. We will Fight. "Are you scared?" I ask Annabeth with my voice trembling. Annabeth grabs a shield and sword. I go for a bow. We are ready. Before we head out Annabeth tells me,"You Don't need a wand by the way. You are a demi-god not some magician." With that I drop my wand and take a replenishing stack of flaming arrows. We send an Iris message to Rebecca Our 3rd Sister. She appears in the puddle of water in the floor."Hello Sisters" Rebbeca says with her croaky dry voice."If you want us you come and get us" Annabeth and I say raising our weapons "And prepare to get your butt kicked".Rebecca laughs"Oh you fools. I don't want to kill you, I just want you to see me bring my father back to life. Voldemort Will Rise Again, and we will rule the world"

 **Graveyard**

Annabeth's POV:

We need to find her."You don't think she can do this can you?" Hermione asks me. "Lets pray to hades that he strengthens the defenses in the underworld." I reply. I tell hermione that I remember where she was."Let me try apparating there" I told Hermione. My hands are trembling. I clutch onto Hermiones arm and pray to Hermes. I picture the location. A dark graveyard. With a pot in the middle."Well lets go!" My stomach trembles, my jaw slightly cracks., my eyes shut and i feel my body being transported. I feel ground beneath my feet. i slightly open my eyes and I see the graveyard."We are here." I whisper."No, No, I remember this place no" Hermione Sobs" Harry came here during the triwizard tournament. This is where Voldemort came back. This is where Cedric Died. This is where it began" Hermione whispers. Rebeccas voice booms,"And this is where it will begin again!"

 **Tragic Death**

Hermiones POV:

I shout to Annabeth"May The Fates Be in your favor." Rebecca appears out of the darkness. She is the size of a god. She shouts,"Ill shrink down to make it fair for you" She giggles to herself as she shrinks down to my size."Big Mistake Blondie" Annabeth shouts while she rushes her with her sword. She gets a good hit on her leg but rebbeca just laughs. I shoot flaming arrows in an arch to hit her head but she catches them mid flight. I whisper" Annabeth what do we do?" We dive to cover behind a giant boulder. "Hermione we can't do this, We came on a suicide mission. Im sorry I dragged you into this." Annabeth said. "Its okay we will die as he—" I was interrupted by Athena's Figure appearing in a puddle of water. The figure said"You are Twins. In greece twins are special. And demigod twins even more." I grab Annabeths hand and say "We must have some special power. We just need to believe" All of a sudden Rebbeca moves the boulder with her mind and throws it to the side. She then launches a flaming ball towards Annabeth. My life slowed down. I watched as the ball of flame got closer. I didn't know Annabeth very well but she was my sister. I dived into her and everything went black.

Rebbecas POV: I have did it. I killed the twins and now my father will rise.I laugh to myself. I am interrupted by coughing. I look over to the flame where my 2 sisters died and hear coughing. Then through the smoke I see a figure. The figure steps out of the smoke and says,"You can't beat us. We are the twins destined to destroy you"

Hermannabeth POV:

We were 2 now we are one. How we don't know. But the greek gods are real and we are fighting a Athena-Voldemort wonder child. We rush towards her. We draw our flaming sword and with one swing of our new golden avatar we strike her onto the ground. But she is still laughing. She stands up and raises her sword. She swings with her dying might. We Swing with our combined force. Everything goes black.

 **Ending**

Hermiones POV:

I wake up. Annabeth is lying next to me. The blow must have separated us. My bones are frail. My legs buckle as I try to stand. I see annabeth stand up too. We stand together. Hoping this is over. Rebecca was nowhere but the smoke hadn't cleared. I see a dusty figure rise from the smoke. Rebecca as large as ever. She reaches out her hand to grab us. I look at Annabeth. She nods. Together in tears we shout,"Avada Kedavra".


End file.
